


Ice Cream.🍨

by oopsduh



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Don't know how this came to be, F/F, I'm bad at writing, strawberry ice cream lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsduh/pseuds/oopsduh
Summary: "I don't need an opinion from a 10 year old. ""I'm 20."_____orHyejoo and Chaewon meet in the ice cream aisle of a supermarket.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Ice Cream.🍨

🍨

_[[ice cream](https://youtu.be/MX9tr27Ashs) by new young pony club really fits the vibe I guess. ]_

~

The doors of a car slam shut and a loud beep is heard from behind Hyejoo. Her sister, Sooyoung, had subconsciously dragged her to the grocery store by promising to buy her a new video game. 

She hated grocery stores but she was in need of trying a new game. She wanted to complain but kept her mouth shut and continued to walk down the road towards the huge building filled with loud obnoxious noises and food. 

Her and her sister weren't even alone either. Sooyoung had brought her small giddy girlfriend, Jiwoo, a long for the trip. 

There wasn't anything wrong with that but Hyejoo just found her annoying due to how giddy she was. 

Hyejoo doesn't understand how her sister fell for someone so small and "cute." 

She's definitely not like her sister. 

Her first goal was to obviously leave the couple and just spend time at the electronic section of the store until Sooyoung called her or made an announcement on the intercom reporting her as a missing child but that was denied by Sooyoung asking her to run across the store and get ice cream. 

Pathetic. 

She begins to walk towards the frozen aisle while pushing the cart and hearing kissing noises from behind her making her speed up even more. 

Her feet come to a halt as she finds the frozen isle. Her sister never specified what kind of ice cream she wanted so she figured to grab Strawberry. 

"Yikes, Strawberry." A small voice came from behind her. 

She turns around and sees a small child talking to her. 

"Who are you?" She asks. Who's this small child and why is she making fun of her for grabbing Strawberry. 

"My name is Park Chaewon, I'm trying to get some cheesecake ice cream but you're obviously blocking the way." The small child rolls her eyes and stares blankly at Hyejoo. 

"I don't need an opinion from a 10 year old. " 

"I'm 20." 

Hyejoo chuckled. 

"Yeah and I'm Ellen DeGeneres, move away from my cart munchkin" 

Chaewon gasped. She immediately grabbed Hyejoo's cart and began to sprint off with it. 

"W- WAIT! WAIT A MINUTE!" Hyejoo yelled at her. She began to sprint after the girl but Chaewon had a head start. Also, Hyejoo wasn't very fond of running. 

Oh gosh, Sooyoung was going to kill her. 

She carried the Strawberry ice cream around while looking for any sign of the random short teal haired girl who just stole her cart. 

She catches a glimpse of teal hair moving swiftly through the electronic aisles and starts sprinting towards the aisle. 

Her feet stop at the consoles and she finds the girl gawking over the consoles and a bunch of Nintendo games. 

"Can I have my cart back." 

The girl nearly falls backwards from the voice and she almost makes a run for it but she's currently close to the floor and the girl above her is very very tall and pretty. 

Did she forget to add very intimidating? 

"Sorry I ran off with your cart. You shouldn't have called me a munchkin though!" 

"Well I wasn't wrong. You're very short."

Did Chaewon hear that right? 

Oh she hopes she didn't hear that right. 

"And? I don't want the opinion of a skyscraper. " The shorter girl deadpans. 

Hyejoo is in shock. Did this little munchkin insult her height? 

"What are you gonna do? Tackle me?" Chaewon asks while Hyejoo laughs. 

"I'll give you 5." 

Chaewon pouted. Hyejoo began counting down. Chaewon's face fell pale and cold as hyejoo got to 3. Chaewon knew this was a life or death situation and chose life. 

"WAIT" chaewon yelped as she covered her face with her arms. 

"1-" 

The intercom shrieked and a deep woman's voice boomed through the air before fixing. 

"Can a Son Hyejoo please come to the front of the store. Your sister- OW SOOYOUNG STOP HITTING ME- is looking for you. We will call the police! Heejin out!" 

Hyejoo expected that. 

"I'm a missing child now apparently, so you're safe for now. Before I leave can I get your number?" Hyejoo said. 

"Of course, you should also get another Strawberry ice cream, yours is melting in your hands." Chaewon said as she grabbed at hyejoo's phone and typed her number in. 

**Author's Note:**

> 🤭


End file.
